Патчи
Патч 3.8.4 совместим со старыми сохранениями, но крайне рекомендуется начать новую игру для полного вступление в силу новых исправлений и изменений. * Добавили твик заставляющий конницу переключиться на одноручное оружия когда это необходимо. * Исправлен невидимый медвежий шлем. * Исправлен баг когда начинала бесконечно играть музыка. * Исправлены некоторые размеры изображений в меню. * Исправлены тела и броня берсерков Фердсвейна (Fierdsvain). * Исправлено тело и голова Wolfbode's. * Улучшен шлем ярла. * Удалена лазурная броня из Heroines Adventurers. * Немного откоректированы копья (Few spear adjustments). * Исправлен обучение Нолдоров (Noldor). Патч 3.8.3 совместим со старыми сохранениями, но крайне рекомендуется начать новую игру для полного вступление в силу новых исправлений и изменений. Изменения патча 3.8.3 * Добавлено настраиваемое количество волн подкрепления в сражениях (отедально осадные и обычные сражения). * Добавлено приседание и копьям удар сверху от submodа Hoboistice не только игроку, а и всем юнитам использующим копья. * Исправлен баг с двойной женой. * Исправлен баг с повышением отношений при освобождении дамы в ожидании (ladies-in-waiting). * Исправлен магазин в Квигвене (Quigfen). * Откоректированы новые нарезки музыки. * В тавернах теперь звуки вместо музыки. * Изменены читы. * Исправлены сумасшедшие диалоги Ал Азиза (Al-Aziz). * Повышеные лорды теперь имеют базовый доход от 750 до 1000. * Исправлено застревание возле Kwynn. * Исправлена телепортация на учебном полигоне. * Улучшены мужские тела. * Улучшены текстуры многих топоров. * Улучшены текстуры некоторых дверей и одежды. * У Фениксов и Скорпионов изменены модели мечей. *. Исправлены шейдеры пола в замке. * Старые женщины больше не будут сражатся на арене. * Изменены характеристики у сабли змеи (Viper Sabre) и меча Феникса. * Исправлен Leonion tweak 3.2 * Исправлена анимация блока древкового оружия. * Теперь правильно работает урон от болтов и стрел при автоэкипировке. * Исправлена текстовая ошибка при игре с путешественниками. * Исправлена ошибка цен в диалогах. * Исправлена ошибка при приказе спешится. * Улучшено снятие кожы и оптимизировано здесь и там. * Откоректирован вес брони с плащем у Имперских стражей. * Исправлены (надеюсь) тренеры/выкуп брокеров в тюрьме/ на празднике. (Fixed (hopefully) trainers/ransom brokers in prison/feast) (Какой-то не реальный бред) * Исправлена ошибка твика 38 "tweak 38", где вы иногда получали повышение отношений со всеми своими спутниками после победы. * Откоректирована грамматика. Версия 3.8 (переводчик из меня просто ужс простите) *Новые сцены (Рейвадин, Poinsbrook, Сарлеон) *Спрятанные сундуки с куалисами в Рейнвадине - (ХЗ что это) *Спрятанный золотой слиток в ПЭИНСБРЮК *При осадах у обороняющихся восстанавливаются стрелы *Обновлён лук UllrVetr, теперь его не могут отнять при взятии в плен *Стабилизирующее обновление *Обновлены многие сеты брони *Изменения во фракции бандитов Таинственных гор (игрок должен уметь различат просто бандитов и племена, когда меняет отношения) *Исправлены сержанты CKO , они могут быть завербованы из пленников *Исправлено-Освальд Де Флеур в замке обзавёлся сапогами *Отредактирована карта, теперь небо на ГК найти труднее *Исправлены текстуры и миникарты *Созданы LODs *Исправлена голова Волка *Отсортированы Brf *Изменены баннеры(выше разрешение, переработаны баннеры фракций) *Новые Куалисы, сундуки, меши золотого слитка, текстуры *Новые меши книг и текстуры, чтобы проявлялись их названия *Оптимизированы звуки *Исправлены ошибки Brf *Изменён экран диалога *Упрощено главное меню *Изменены детали в окне персонажа *Увеличен размер инвентаря *Больше крови *Новая заставка меню 3.702 to 3.704 * Addressed the background spawn and renegade party name changes. * Reworked Faction issues. * Reduced total amount of spawns creating game instability. * Changed the physician healing text to be coherent. * Changed the face code on bald kidnapped victims to generate hair. * Changed Adonja face Code.. * Moved a stray d'shar village back to the Principalities territory. * Reduced resolution textures (x6) of new cobra and anaconda armours (me and other players noticed lag when first time scrolling inventory). * Modified Beserk armour (barbar_armor_simple in DtheHun_osp_barbar_PoP3.brf), which is simpler version of Wolfbode_Armor. * Changed mesh for Enchanted_Noldor_Armor. * Streamlined the bard - Innkeeper conversation. * Modified Double axe mesh with updated version.-- in question * Vanskerry warrior now always spawns with a horse. * Added back last page of Banners from v3.6. * Lowered the volume and intensity of rain sound. * Corrected character name. * Copy-edited the 3.7 dialogues. 3.701 to 3.702 - NOT SAVE GAME COMPATIBLE * Added some additional art missed in earlier versions. * Captured Speciality Lords correctly report that they will pay 100,000 for their release. * Fixed background enemy encounter scripts. 3.7 to 3.701 - NOT SAVE GAME COMPATIBLE * Fixed get_object failed for mesh dedal_map_snake_cult_b * Fixed rumour interval issues with incorrect reference of backgrounds for answer 2. * Fixed miscellaneous mesh and texture issues. * Fixed castle in desert being trapping Lords. * Moved all cities and castles slightly away from water to prevent inadvertent lords getting stuck. * Fixed faction wanting to kill other parties of the same faction. 3.7 Features and Improvements (NOT save compatible): * !! NEW FEATURE Updated map and town/castle/village locations * !! NEW FEATURE added lady in waiting troop/events (talk to this troop type if they are in your party). * !! NEW FEATURE Vastly Improved starting options with story arc that has game repercussions. * Rumour refresh rate * jobs for bards and healers * background NPC's that spawn based upon character choices. * !! NEW graphical interface * !! NEW artwork for armours and weapons * !! NEW Troops and weapons * !! NEW Healer jobs from Travellers - income and renown * !! New Bard Jobs from Innkeepers - income and party Morale for Bards (keep that lute in your possessions). * !! NEW major spawn - ( - Spawn of Azi Dahaka) * !! NEW Renegade Speciality spawns - added 25+ personality spawns that fit into the lore.. * !! NEW Two dozen Map Icons added that better reflects the type of NPC party. * !! NEW Additional Music Tracks * !! NEW Change custom Knighthood Order can be changed to be all Female. * !! NEW Creating Knighthood orders can cause negative relations with other orders. The lore matters.. * Improved Pendor line of troops * Improved Mercenary line of troops.. top tier is Mercenary Sergeant. * Modified Fierdsvain berserker troops - visually and their abilities. * Modified empire line of troops * Modified bandit spawns to provide more variance * Modified Vanskery spawns to provide more variance and challenge (not harder.. just different..ok. .a few are harder) * Modified many spawns and troops to increase variance and challenge (Bloodsword Witches, Iron Circle Knights, Red Fletchers, Northgard Rangers, Possessed Doomgards) * Balanced out faction spawn rates for greater variation * Updated stats on weapons and armours * Updated factional relations * Created new Jatu Troops and implemented upgrade path with Jatu mercs * Modified and increased the types of troops you can obtain from Red Brotherhood Tavern Slavers. * Deity events now have both benefits and consequences ..depending. * Implemented procedural system to create a few established knighthood orders in towns and castles. * Knighthood order Knights skills and equipment modified * Custom Knighthood Order Sergeants prestige cost lowered * Custom Knighthood Order Sergeants training made slightly less efficient. * Modified the easter egg Qualis Gem gambling results. * Reduced amount of troops for Knighthood renown quest * New face codes for many companions. 3.6 Changes Note Not Savegame compatible with previous versions *Player Knighthood Order *Player king mercenary parties from different factions *The Melitine Empire: a new minor faction *New unique spawns from foreign factions (Mettenheim, Veccavia, Barclay, Melitine) *Order ranks and stronghold *New Order quests (tournament, challenge, rivalry, GM quest) *Randomly generated minor knighthood Orders; sometimes created by lords *Numerous new Order, Noldor and other map dialogs *Prettier female faces (corprus OSP) *Large minor faction spawns sometimes siege and sack nearby towns. *Order war parties of the main kingdom Orders sometimes spawn and actively assist their kingdom *Kings sometimes found Orders if they don't have a chapterhouse yet *Recruiting Order Sergeants similar to recruiting Order Knights *Liege lord troops culture switchable to the player's kingdom culture through a dialog. *Can give troops to your kingdom or your village militias (if they have <100 troops) *Traveler NPCs in taverns give locations of the two booksellers. *Sell all prisoners dialog *Ramun gives locations of random unhired companions if you sell him slaves *Talk to Guildmaster menu option for towns *Order and minor factions relations report within the faction relation report *Ability to rename your party and Order (Camp->Take action) *Heretics and Snakes drop books that are useful to Orders (membership required) *Siege defense: inventory chest at defender spawn point (to refill ammo and change gear) *Camp menu: review and drill your troops *Renown costs for Order knights increased a lot and depend on relations as well as honor *Updated Order factions hostility matrix *No more instaloss with Scorpion Assassin ambushes. Only one or two spawned. *Valkyries' axes were too short, they got a better weapon. *Get -2 RTR if attacking during a truce *Removed horses from D'Shar Bowmen and Dervishes *Changed Elixirs to give half the stats bonuses from the 4th use onwards *Order bounty quest quota tweaked down *Spawn small Noldor patrols more frequently (now in line with other minor factions, every 33 hours) *Tweaked up the endgame low spawning rates of Mysts and Heretics *Limited generated Order knights and sergeants in garrisons to about 30 and 50 - there were too many in the end game *Leth doesn't let you see his equipment until you are level 30 *Get less payment as a kingdom merc, it was too exploitable. *Nerfed a notch the Fierds party sizes *Small increase to rare spawn spawning rates (since they get mobbed by kingdoms too often) *Bugfix: Order sergeants had autocalc values of 0 *Bugfix: (Native bug) Companion missions lasted half the time advertised *Bugfix: (Native bug) Loaned companions (quest) disappeared if the lender lord disappeared *Bugfix: The trading villagers (quest) would rarely turn into an ordinary villager party *Bugfix: (Native bug) Gained 3x3 RTR instead of 3 for peace, and 0 RTR instead of 15 for marriage *Bugfix: Fixed Notes and other headings positions *Bugfix: Wolfbode now counts towards Myst supression 3.51 Changes Note 3.51 Not Savegame compatible with 3.5 *Sound tweaking for better sounds. *Extra music tracks. *Removed kill-counter from village raid missions. *Fixed typo with black hourglass gloves and one other typo mentioning "Rhodoks". *Renamed a dds file that was using an umlauted 'u' ('ü') to avoid conflicts with some systems. *Updated Credits. *Added some brf optimizations. *Increased chances of spawning order squires (as members of order parties and in centers with the order building) and increased chance to gain them as reward too (slightly). *Cav VI tweak. *Fixed refugees map encounter so that the party exchange window appears if they are willing to join. *Tanneries cost 12k to build (used to cost 8k). *Item stats polishing. Mainly requirements of items have been standardized more and some items had their stats changed 3.5 Changes *Major rework of graphics, and rework of factions, items and faction balance (both looks and stats) *New troops (- e.g Squire troops) *Many new items (- e.g. armors and weapons) *A few new quests (- e.g. Rescue Village Elder Daughter) *Updated VI *Fixes and tweaks (- fixes for lingering bugs and such) *Other gameplay improvements and polishing (- e.g. Access to inventory and skills for player companion vassals via dialogue) *Additional new music *Some nice surprises 3.411 Changes rule Note 3.411 Not Savegame compatible with 3.41 *Fixed Red Brotherhood chest. * Reverted Kill counter to not being continuous (to reduce potential lag). Use minimap on/off to get the kill counter to display if it does not. *Changed the economy to PoP3.4 (and fixed missing items that would occur in WB 1.143). This causes save game incompatibility with PoP3.41. * Changed Pendor Cavalry from level 30 to level 20 (to fix upgrade issue). * Removed defeating Noldor lords from victory conditions (- now you can win while the Noldor Lords are on the map). * Increased bulk item purchases penalties a little (and the same for selling bulk of the same kind). * Rebalanced how merchants stock their inventories, especially goods merchants. * Fixed Red Brotherhood to sometimes offer Bearclaw Berserkers. * Fixed the requirements of a certain bow. * Adjusted the cost of the mill and brewery enterprises. * Removed player supporter faction restriction on certain new items like Ebony weapons, Ranger armor, etc. * Cavalry in other groups than the default cavalry group are now also affected by the initial mount order (to counter game engine's dismount order). * Rebalanced noble recruits’ generation . * Relationship needed for lords to join is revised 3.41 Changes rule *Ported to Warband version 1.143 and included all fixes and new achievements that it includes (adapted to PoP). *Fixed Maiden Ranger having lower skill in archery than crossbows. *Fixed an issue that existed when a lord joins your faction but fails to bring over his holdings. *Fixed Melitine Lancers not using their lances. *Fixed units not switching from lances to melee correctly (when there are 3 nearby enemies). *Fixed Bearclaw shield being too abundant in loot after battling Mystmountain warriors and shamans. *Fixed issue where it was impossible to gain the two unique items in the game. *Fixed issue where companions promoted to lords/ladies would not wear their player assigned equipment. *Siege scene in Valonbray is fixed (by Abhuva) *Fixed the character menu report to report the correct prestige cost for honor troops. *Changed starting renown for companion promoted Lords/Ladies (lvl*28, capped at 1000). *Fixed the low cost of the Empire Old Shield (- this may need a new game to take effect). *Fixed an issue where a player could recruit troops higher than level 40 after a battle. *Talking to a lord at a feast when there is no host has been fixed. *Lords have had their faces updated to unique and appropriate faces. (- this will need a new game to take effect) *Heretic Magnus have had his bow and quiver replaced with throwing spears (due to issue where he would have a bow but no quiver equipped). (-This may need a new game to take effect) *Warhammers now have the same swing/thrust functions as Polehammers. (This may need a new game to take effect) *If the player is betrothed he will not get any orders to join the army (if he's a vassal) until he's married or ends the engagement. *Added a PoP game menu option where you can make it so lords can never bring over their holdings to your faction if you turn this option on. *Fixed a duplicate banner issue (Caliph Hamid and Sidonius Legatus). (-this needs a new game to take effect) *For players who like to have the original horse theme: There is an optional folder with original horses. It is in the folder named “Original Horse Textures v1.01”. In that folder are instructions on how to install the resource and textures to bring back some familiar old horse looks. 3.41 Features and Changes *VI updates. *Raised training skills for lords and kings where needed. Raised AI Tactics skills in general. *Nuanced troops and companions (they used to have the same proficiency in all weapons, now they don't). For example ranged troops are often less skilled in melee. *Increased morale modifiers for leadership (20%/25%) and food (100%). *Reworked routing to scale better and to take longer to occur. *Included option to turn off routing completely. *Starting troop slots lowered by 20. *Attacker siege retreats penalized by 20 renown, 2 honor and 10 party morale. *Jatu raider and lancer have had horse upgrades to respectable horses. *A few horses that had no hitpoint declaration have been fixed. (thanks Hoellenbewohner) *A party template bug for Shalavan has been fixed. (thanks Hoellenbewohner) *No horses for anyone in village lord raids (before only the enemy AI had no horses). *Lord parties who are accompanying another party are a bit more courageous than before (they don't flee as easily). *Added Caba'Drin's Dynamic Groups code (thanks Caba'Drin!) *Jatu armies reduced in numeric strength slightly (because their raiders and lancers are harder to beat now). *Two additional Sarleon Barons have received household troops. *Jatu Hunter resurrected from the dead. *Small fixes for typos and minor changes. *Fixed an issue with the Archer Defender Siege AI. *New Weapons, shields and armors have been introduced (and a few weapons gave been re-introduced). *Patrol radius for small knight groups and patrols have been tightened so they patrol their area better. *The steward now recruits from all bound villages (not only the player owned bound villages). This is a bug fix. *The faction kings’ hired Mercenary parties have higher initiative values. *Lords no longer automatically bring over their holdings to the player faction when they change allegiance to the player faction. Instead it is based on several factors (where campaign difficulty, player persuasion, relation with lord and lord rank are deciding factors). *Honor gain and relation boost reduced when freeing captured lords. *Honor gained by winning tournaments. *Increased relation requirement for lords to be willing to join player faction when talked to from capture dialogue (from 7 to 20). *Increased size of Knighood Spawns (on map). *Honor troop training is now based on (250-Honor)/10 Prestige points per troop.Minimum prestige cost is still 2 and maximum is still 25. *Player loot share reduced (to its original setting). *Certain companions have certain troop affinities. *Valonbray has had scene upgrades made by Abhuva! *Reworked mercenary payment a bit (not as profitable as before). *A new tribe has joined the Mystmountains: The Bearclaw Berserkers! These highly agile berserkers in full Bearclaw Armor are rightfully feared in the North. While perhaps not as skilled as the Fierdsvein berserkers they are more agile and more armored and they wield big axes If you are lucky you may come across a few who might join your army. *Kings will not accept vasselage of players who have a relatively high right to rule. *A new mercenary unit known as the Melitine Mercenary Lancer has been seen in taverns ... they are said to hail from Amala!